Salva me
by lucisumbra
Summary: A futuristic D. Gray Man fanfic.  The concept is hard to explain and very unrealistic with the proportions.  Either read it or go on in life.  Don't know what catagories, etc. it is, I'm very new.


Allen Walker was exhausted. For 48 hours straight, he had been hunting akuma. Allen is a "natural," someone capable of turning matter into energy with their own body. If he touches something, the matter that he touched and all of what it belongs to can be turned to any form of energy at his will. He can choose to affect certain parts or the whole thing. Naturals can only have the part of them that it touched be effected by this ability. Akuma is the Japanese word for "demon." They are named in Japanese because akuma first appeared in Japan. They are made of an unknown element that becomes radioactive after the "death" of the akuma. This element has a unique structure and cannot be harmed by any weapon but a natural's body. After it's the death of the akuma, the substance became another unknown, but extremely weak (and brittle) element. This new element is very reactive and often bursts into flame immediately after the death of the akuma. If it enters a person, it normally combusts within them, causing instant death.

Allen lay down to sleep and once again looked at his disfigured left arm. Allen thought of his white hair, caused by his traumatic realization of his power. Discovering that you were a natural was a heartbreaking and painful process. He sighed, thinking _oh well, such is the price for this power_.

Komui Lee added one more drop to the mixture and said, "Okay Hevlaska, put this one in the mold."

Hevlaska reluctantly took the liquid and poured it carefully into the mold she had made, saying, "Who is this one for, Komui?"

Komui replied, "What do you think of giving it to Kanda?"

Hevlaska scoffed and said, "Boots? For Kanda? Do you want to die?"

Komui hesitantly said, "Okay then, what about Lenalee?"

Hevlaska considered this a moment before saying, "If you decide it will be okay to endanger your sister, they would work very well."

"You say that like I have a choice," Komui sighed, "but it's always been up to the damned Black Order."

The science chief for the Black Order sighed and took another sip of coffee. He didn't want his sister to be in danger, but he didn't have a choice. Komui took of his beret, sighing again. _Allen Walker, what are you doing? If you don't stop fighting against the Black Order, you will be killed!_

In a forest by the Black Order American Branch, Yuu Kanda drew the katana from its sheath and cut through a nearby tree. He waited a moment then thought of the inside of the tree turning into raw kinetic force, blowing through the outside. No sooner had he thought this than the tree burst open, wood flying everywhere. _Now that we have the same power as the naturals, we can win_. Kanda sheathed his sword and prepared for his meeting with Allen Walker, the "exorcist" of the akuma.

Allen felt a vibrating sensation on his left wrist and looked at his watch. _Oh great, a call from the Black Order. Just what I needed. _Allen answered the call to hear, "Hey, baka moyashi, meet me in San Diego. There's supposed to be an akuma nest there." Allen sighed and slipped on his shoes, getting ready for work. He may go against the Black Order sometimes, but still, they paid him. Allen also grabbed his version of a grenade, isotopes of atoms that already had a decent mass. The increased weight of the nucleus made it possible for Allen to get more effect out of it. Allen put on his cloak, buttoned the top few silver buttons (also a reserve self-defense), and swung onto his motorcycle.

Because of his power, Allen always thought of various types of atoms and how effective they would be, like the use of negative ions, which are heavier than normal atoms due to the extra electron. Allen finally arrived at San Diego, where he saw a tall man with a long, black ponytail and eyebrow-length bangs. Next to him was a man with wild, flame-red hair and an eyepatch.

"Yuu, Lavi why am I here?" Allen asked as he dismounted his motorcycle.

"Don't call me that!" came the immediate reply from Kanda. "Anyway, I already told you. There's an akuma nest here."

Allen called back, "What are you doing here?"

"Doing your job, apparently." came Kanda's reply.

Kanda unsheathed his sword, Mugen and cut into the asphalt. A moment later the asphalt in a 9 inch diameter around the sword disappeared. Allen's feet started to heat up and he looked at Kanda, bewildered by what occurred.

"What? Komui and Hevlaska actually succeeded?" Allen inquired.

"Yep, I'm just like you now, except I use a sword instead of my body. Now let's kill some akuma!"

They went through the town finding and killing akuma. They destroyed roads, sidewalks, and buildings, turning them into weapons and distractions.

After they were done, Allen surveyed the wreckage. Only a few buildings were left standing, and the roads and sidewalks were completely unusable. Allen ducked as Lavi's hammer grew and swept over his head, knocking down two more buildings.

"Lavi, what the heck was that about?" Allen yelled.

"Hey, akuma might have been in those buildings." Lavi said defensively.

"Even if there were, that wouldn't of done anything!"

"Oh yeah..." Lavi's hammer shrunk back to pocket size and he said, "This should help."

A wave of heat swept across them, and some trees in front of them burst into flame. A moment later, Allen's bike blew up, increasing the temperature around them even more.

"You're paying me back for that."

"Why do you care, the Black Order bought it." Kanda growled "Quit bitching, moyashi."

Allen grumbled and walked away, hoping he would soon be able to get away from the Black Order. As he walked, he heard a loud slurping. He turned towards it and said "Who's there? What are you doing here?"

A man turned towards him, wiping his mouth, and ran away. Allen looked at the man. _Nope not akuma. No reaction from my eye._ Allen's eye had been injected with an akuma's "blood" (the material they turned into after death) and could tell whether someone was human or akuma because of it. The man had mostly brown hair, with a white spike hanging down in front of his face. Allen walked over to where the man had been and saw a puddle of akuma blood. _What! The man was drinking akuma blood? And he survived! _ Allen walked back toward Kanda and Lavi, pondering. As he was walking, a bicycle came flying at his head. "There's the bike you wanted, moyashi."

Allen ducked and yelled to Kanda, "My name is Allen, jerk."

"I'm sorry Allen jerk, I'll call by you're real name now. Hi, Allen jerk. Is that better?"

Allen walked up, calmly punching Kanda through a nearby window. He took that as a chance to test a theory of his. He hit Kanda's forehead, so he pictured a small part of Kanda's nose turning into kinetic energy and pushing Kanda back. Nothing happened. He pictured all of Kanda turning into kinetic energy and breaking the rest of the window. Kanda turned back to Allen, the skin on his forehead (in the shape of Allen's rather small fist) gone. "What! You mimic our bodies too?"

"Apparently." Kanda unsheathed Mugen, dashing at Allen.

"Whoa, Kanda, what are you doing?"

Kanda ran forward, stabbing at Allen. Mugen went strait through him. Kanda looked at the sword, then up to Allen. "You idiot, we naturals still have on thing over you," Allen said as the electricity coursed through Kanda, "our whole body is our weapon. You should have known when sword didn't stop because of the strength of my skin and bones."

Kanda fell, saying "You... turned that part of you into electrical energy... bitch..." Kanda slumped to the ground.

Allen turned to Lavi and said "Come on, let's go."

"What about Kanda?"

He'll wake up. Come over here."

Allen told Lavi about the person that had drunk the akuma blood and survived. Lavi looked at Allen incredulously, asking, "Hey, do you need to see a psychiatrist?"

Just then the person appeared, darting past them toward another puddle of akuma blood. As he went past, Lavi swung his hammer, knocking the man to the ground. The man jumped up and started to run away when some of the skin on his side and most of his clothing turned into kinetic force, slamming into and through a nearby wall. The man shakily stood up and drank some of the nearby akuma blood and his body started healing very quickly. Allen and Lavi looked at him in amazement as the spike of light-coloured hair rose and he turned toward them. Allen turned to Lavi and said, "Good job, now you've pissed him off! Thanks, Lavi."

Lavi looked at Allen and defensively replied, "Hey, I was just trying to protect you."

Allen started to ask "What do you m-" when he was hurled into a nearby building. Lavi was picked up and thrown towards Allen as well. Allen braced for the impact and closed his eyes and... nothing happened. Allen tentatively looked up and saw Kanda holding Lavi by his shirt. "Hey, moyashi, get off your ass and do something useful why don't you."

"Kanda, you actually just protected me!"

At this, Kanda turned and threw Lavi at Allen. "Happy now, Allen jerk?"

"Geez, it's so great you care, Kanda. Of course I'm happy" Allen's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Kanda turned away quickly, but Allen thought he saw the grumpy teenagers cheeks redden. Twenty minutes later, they had pinned the now somewhat pathetic emo Aleister Krory to the ground. They went over their options and decided to take the newly found natural to the Black Order. Allen found a new bike and Lavi decided to ride via hammer. "Hey, moyashi, I'm with you."

Allen roared down the cracked street, Kanda's arms wrapped around him. They both relaxed somewhat, enjoying the silence. As they neared their destination, by an unspoken consent, both leaned away, Kanda (somewhat reluctantly, it seemed) letting go of Allen and gripping the sides of the bike.

This actually started as a short story for school, but some of my friends (you know who you are) convinced me to make a fanfic. Yes, I know that the science and stuff is way off, with the amount of energy they were slinging around the world would have been destroyed multiple times. Allen was not contradicting himself, he turned where Kanda was about to stab into electricity.


End file.
